


Come a Little Close

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Drabble, F/M, One Night Stands, Prostitution mention, Romance, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: He kissed her inner wrist, causing her to jump in surprise."Thatis unproductive to my leaving."The grin he offered her was too telling. "Which is the point."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song _Yeah, I Said It_ by Rihanna.

Hermione felt a pair of arms around her waist and froze, her mind seeming to leave her for a moment. As she took hold of the hands on her hips, she turned to face the man, expecting –at the very least- a drunken, familiar face. But, behind her was a man she didn't know, a few years older –ten, perhaps-, and not apparently drunk at all.

She poised herself to be angry, but he smiled, and she was instead struck by how handsome he was.

"Good evening," he said, voice just loud enough.

She realized that she was still holding his hands in hers when his his fingers flexed friendlily. Unsure of what to do, but understanding his intent, she settled his hands back against her hips, hoping that her smile looked more confident than she felt.

"Hi," she replied, incredibly aware of the fact that she'd never _done_ this.

His thumb drew circle on the curve of her hip, slipping under the edge of shirt with every upward swipe. She leaned into the bar to keep him there, enjoying the easy warmth of his hand against her.

"I'm Severus."

"How handsome," she murmured, a slow smile on her lips. "I'm Hermione."

His smile was soft, eyes passing over her so leisurely that, for a moment, she feared she'd had too much to drink. "Do you come here often?"

"Never," she offered, as though her attire wasn't a dead give away. Fortunately, he was just as clothed as she was, unlike those around them dressed in leather and fishnets and latex and nothing at all.

"I didn't think so." He'd leaned forward, his nose brushing her jaw as he spoke into her ear. "Would you like to dance, Hermione?"

She bit her lip, heart beating too quickly for her to think. "Yes."

* * *

Later, she found herself laughing as they both took another shot, their conversation easy as they built up to him finally asking, "Would you like to get coffee?"

Hermione frowned. "It's nearly one in the morning."

He appeared almost hesitant, and it didn't fit him at all.

"Ask the real question."

"Come home with me."

She smiled, grabbing her clutch to find her phone. "I'll get an Uber-"

"Not necessary. My driver should be here in a few minutes."

She blinked, watching him as he settled up the bill for their drinks. "Ok. I, um, I just need to find my friend and tell her."

He met her eye, his own gaze much softer than it'd been all night. "I'll meet you outside."

She found Ginny kissing Blaise Zabini –the whole reason they'd even come to the party-, and tapped her shoulder after only a moments hesitation. Blaise's arm tightened around her waist, holding her to him almost possessively.

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned, more confused than she was drunk.

"I'm going home with someone?"

"What?" She pulled at Blaise's arm, holding his hand in hers once he released her. "Are you…sure?"

"Yes. Yes. I'm very sure. We've spent all night together."

Ginny grinned, "Cool. Text me your location, okay?"

"Yeah…you too." Hermione turned and left quickly, offering herself no opportunity to change her mind. Not that she wanted to. She wanted Severus. _A lot._

He standing next to a black Porsche when she left the club, seemingly interested in whatever the small man next to him was saying. She caught his eye as she approached, and he said, "Hermione, this is Dobby."

She smiled at the too-peppy man, leaning into the Severus as he touched the small of her back. He was warm and solid beside her, comforting in a way she hadn't anticipated as he said, "She will be my guest this evening. I trust you'll get us home safely."

"Always, sir."

* * *

"Would it be inappropriate of me to tell you I've been to a party here before?" Hermione smiled, chin tilting upward as he kissed down her throat. She pressed his shirt off his shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That doesn't surprise me," he told her, pulling away long enough to pull his undershirt over his head.

His body was covered in scars and tattoos that her hands itched to cover. After a moments hesitation, she did, grinning at the way he tensed beneath her touch.

"My nephew often housesits," he continued. When his hands returned to her body, he stilled her slowly circling hips with a hand at her waist. The other fell between her legs, finally slipping beneath the lace of her panties, dipping into her core before circling her clit.

She moaned, the sound endless and hungry under his continued attention, blindly reaching between them and fumbling with his belt buckle as she fucked his fingers. He kissed her neck, his lips sucking at her skin as he made his way down her throat and chest, pulling her nipple into his mouth.

His cock was thick and hard when she finally managed to undo his pants, hot in her hand as she pulled him from her trousers, and she felt the tremor that passed through him, his thumb seeming to pulse against her clit. She tugged his hair with her free hand, tilting his head back before circling her arm around the back of his neck again. His fingers continued to pump in and out of her, her own hand massaging him as they watched each other.

"Severus," she murmured. "Please."

"Please, what?"

She was so close, her body shaking over his; her mind foggy with need. He slowed his actions, a smile tilting his lips. Leaning closer to him, she pressed her open mouth to his. "May I have you in my mouth?"

"Fuck," he breathed, fingers tight around her hip.

She smiled, eyes heavily lidded as she watched him lean back into the crook of her elbow. His eyes closed for a moment, his chest slowly rising and falling as he gathered himself.

"I need to be inside you."

She leaned closer to him. Her tongue darted out, swiping his open mouth as she squeezed him more firmly. "Fine. Where?"

Severus made a sound in the back of his throat, his gaze disbelieving. She pressed kisses down his jaw and mouth. With his fingers still working against her –so slow it was almost painful, her body still desperate-, he said, "In my wallet-"

" _What_?" Hermione pulled away from his throat, frowning at him before realization hit her. She laughed, leaning in to kiss his mouth before thoughtlessly saying, "Just don't come in me, yeah?"

He hesitated for a moment before is mouth found hers, arm wrapping around her waist and lifting her her high enough. His hand was still between them, pressing her panties to the side as she slid him against her slit, gathering moisture before he shifted his hips and pressed himself into her as he pressed her back down onto him.

Her lips found his as she swallowed his moan of pleasure.

* * *

Later, she watched him curiously at him, pulling his sweater over her head. "Why would you think that I'm a prostitute?"

Severus still appeared to be incredibly uncomfortable, taking a sip from the scotch he'd poured for himself before saying. "You made it easy."

" _Excuse me_?" she questioned, watching as he winced.

He met her eyes briefly. "I didn't mean it in that way, Hermione. I only meant that talking with you felt natural. Young women such as yourself are usually uninterested in men like me. Not to mention, the sex was incredible."

"So only sex with a prostitute can be incredible for you?"

His shoulders were still tense, "No-"

She laughed, her smile friendly when he looked up at her. "I'm only kidding, Severus." She found her pants folded over a chair and began to put them on.

"You really don't have to go."

"I _should,_ though," she told him, buttoning them and looking back at him. He looked away quickly, and she found that it was oddly endearing.

"Could I make you breakfast?"

"It's really not necessary."

He finished his scotch and set the glass on his nightstand. "Alright. Dobby will take you home, then."

She smiled at him, "It's okay, you know? I'm not offended. You actually aren't the first person to make this mistake. Of course," she shook her head, deciding against telling him that he was the only person who'd offered her so much money.

Hermione glanced around for her phone and realized that he'd put it to charge. She hesitated before moving to grab it. "Anyway. It's fine. Really. I'll get an Uber home."

He didn't say anything more, only stood relatively awkwardly until she made to leave his room. As he led her to the front door, Hermione grabbing her clutch from his coffee table on the way, he continued to offer her too many things, obviously still embarrassed by his mistake. She touched his collar once they'd reached the front door, smiling at his lack of confidence.

"Girls like me are usually uninterested in guys like you," she murmured. "What did you mean by that?"

"Young, beautiful women such as yourself."

She frowned, "Young? How old are you?"

He took her hand from his collar, holding it in his own. "48."

Her eyes widened. "Don't tell anyone that!" She laughed. "I honestly thought you were _maybe_ 30\. Wow." Frowning, she said, "So, you're older, who cares? Obviously, it isn't evident."

The look on his face reminded her of the look her ex sometimes got, an irrational uncertainty that she sympathized with too quickly. His disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Sure, your nose is a bit big –personally, I find that very attractive-, but you're just as intriguing as you are handsome. If you approach any woman with the same confidence and, relative honesty that you approached me with, I'm sure you'll find that girls like me are more than interested in men like you, Severus."

He kissed her inner wrist, causing her to jump in surprise.

" _That_ is unproductive to my leaving."

The grin he offered her was too telling. "Which is the point."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading<3
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, it'd mean a lot to me if you followed my new tumblr _honeyweeds_ , it's dedicated to fics and I'd really love to connect with you. Drop a line letting me know you're a fan of _Come a Little Close_ and I'll write you a mini Sevmione moment!
> 
> I'll also be following blogs back! Link is on profile.


End file.
